bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Cang Du
|image = |race =Quincy |birthday = |age = |gender =Male |height = |weight = |blood type = |affiliation =Vandenreich |previous affiliation= |occupation =Stern Ritter "I"Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 9 |previous occupation = |team =Stern Ritter |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations =Vandenreich HQ |relatives = |education = |signature skill = |manga debut =Chapter 495 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |spanish voice = }} Cang Du is a Quincy and a member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "I". Appearance Cang is a fairly slim man with narrow eyes and short, dark hair, with pointed bangs hanging between his eyes. He has a small, vertical scar over the left side of his mouth. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 8 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, he and the other Stern Ritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 ' to evaporate.]] Once there, he and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.''Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 5-6 Cang encounters 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. When Hitsugaya activates his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, Cang uses his medallion to steal it.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 14-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 497, page 1 During the course of their battle, the Quincy uses the captain's Bankai against him. When Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto activates his own Bankai during his fight against Yhwach, all the water in Soul Society begins to evaporate, including the ice which composes the stolen Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, page 6 Later, Cang is surprised by Ichigo Kurosaki's Reiatsu disappearing when he finally enters Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 7 Later, after the Vandenreich's retreat from Soul Society, Cang is present when Yhwach declares Uryū Ishida will be his successor. Following the announcement, he Bazz-B, Mask De Masculine, and BG9 discuss the announcement, with Cang remaining silent.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 1-9 Equipment Medallion: Cang possesses a round, unnamed device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched onto its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when Cang used it to take Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 14-17 Afterwards, the medallion's owner can use the stolen Bankai's power at will.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 15-17 Powers & Abilities Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, Cang can absorb spirit particles from the atmosphere and combine them with his own spiritual energy to form weapons and use different techniques. Spirit Weapon Reishi Claws: Using his abilities as a Quincy, Cang can concentrate spirit energy and particles and form them into weapons. His favored weapon is a claw with four curved blades, which he wears on the back of his left wrist. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Vandenreich Category:Stern Ritter